


::Messaging::

by ReturnToZero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: April Fool's Fic, Fluff, M/M, kill me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Gamzee Makara tries to make contact with a person of interest on a dating site.(April Fool's fic so please don't take the artistic merit so seriously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	::Messaging::

_Hey, I think you're really cute and I wanted to-_

No, that's WAY too forward, may wanna back it up there.

_I'd like to ask you out on a date-_

That's so fuckin lame. And overused. How about;

_Are you a magnet? Because I'm attracted to you._

That was even worse than the first two! Motherfuck, damn it Gamzee, why couldn't you simply pull it together! Seriously, how hard is it to simply invite an adorable guy over to hang and maybe get comfy with! 

_Sup, saw your page and I thought we should hang out sometime._

Okay. Perfect. Now all I gotta do is check myself, before I wreck myself, and send this bad boy out to that cutie online. Shit man, just gotta send the damn thing and wait for an answer. And I should probably just hold on and fill up my week anyway so I don't get bummed out if he says no. Shit, I should have checked if he was even bi or somethin, damn it! 

Gamzee, calm down. Remember Nep's breathing exercises and just wait for the reply, then work around it based on his answer. No big deal, right? Yeah, I'm sure even if he wasn't bi we could still have a fun time. Just depends on how I look at it, so bright outlook. He might even say no. Then I'll be worrying for nothing.

Oh look, he answered;

_We do have a lot in common! I would like to go out and uhm-slam some sick beats or something. Where do you want to meet?_

Miracles! He said yes, and he sounds so cute! I wonder if his voice is cute too? Oh shit. Motherfuck. Now I really gotta check his page and shit, better not sound like an idiot by hitting on him! 

Shit shit shit, he doesn't say! Just that he's single. Well that's motherfucking comforting. Damn, really don't know how to take this guy. His art is so cute and he's always writing such sweet as hell stories. Shit, I shouldn't have made this account just to talk to him. 

Okay, so maybe I should just tell him I'm a watcher.

No, that's super creepy. And my art is too deep, don't wanna scare him off with my abstract miracles. Damn. Okay, just-gotta update something cool and suave. Many people have tons of accounts for different things so it'll be cool. Just calm down Gamzee.

_Maybe at BJ's?_

Aw damn, I shouldn't have motherfuckin sent that. Seriously Gam, shouldn't have used that restaurant.

_I love that place! They have the best desserts and stuff, so it'll be cool to hang there. Uhm, what's a good day for you?_

Oh god he's so motherfucking adorable. I'mma look at his picture real quick. Damn. Adorable as fuck. Shit, my heart's fluttering too much. Okay okay, Gam-FOCUS.

_I'm free this whole weekend-_

No, sounds like I'm a loser.

_I got some stuff to do on Friday so maybe Saturday?-_

Nope, sounds like I'm too busy for him.

_Does Saturday sound good?_

Okay that's a good message to send. Hmm, what's the 'visitor' box? Oh crapola, shit-I'm on there like a kabajillion times. Shit, I totally look like I want the motherfucking miraculous d. MOTHER. FUCK.

_Kinda busy Saturday so it'll have to be more towards the night, maybe 8-ish?_

God he is such a cutie pie, eight isn't at all motherfuckin late. I wonder if he's going out with friends or something. Maybe I should tell him to bring friends. Or is that weird? If I tell him I want him alone then that sounds totally weird and has a bunch of motherfucking subtext. 

_That's cool. Lookin forward to seeing ya._

Play it cool Gamzee. All kinds of cool. Colder than a Faygo in Antartica. 

_Awesome, call it a date-if you want to because you don't have to if you don't want to. Hee hee }: )_

Awww shit, yes! Scored a motherfucking date with the hottest, cutest, loveliest, miraculous artists of all of this motherfuckin site!

**Your name is Gamzee Makara and you just scored a date on dAhearts.**

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO LAME JUST FUCKING KILL ME NOW. 
> 
> SO YOU THINK I CAN'T WRITE FLUFF? SHIT MAN, LOOK AT DAT FLUFF. FLUFFIER THAN BABY KITTENS, I SWEAR. CUDDLE THE SHIT OUT OF THIS FLUFF. AND LOOK, NO ANGST FOR MILES. SHIT. AJKBSDFKJBSAJDKFBKASJDFJBKSDBFKJABSDFKJASBDF


End file.
